Oh! No the world is going to an end!
by Squint
Summary: It’s just a fanfic crossover of Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, and, oh what’s this, AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER! Tell your friends! Tell your family! Tell your balled headed granny! Tell the world! Pleas R&R. But I doubt that anyone will want to read this.
1. What do you call the begining of a story

Dedications: I dedicate this fanfic to Weirdo or other wide known as Nicky Woody who should always have her ponytail on either one side of her head or the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last air bender, Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter, and the idea is now up for grab of anything that's not related to those three things I do not own, but Tally is mine!

Rated T: because I went to the extreme here with six cans of soda, I am now writing three pages per second but it will where off, and this has a few mild words but only one in this chapter.

What is up Homies! And I mean that with respect. But I will not tell you that you should read this because who would read it! Anyway I don't expect anyone to read this until the next Harry Potter movie comes out, which is in November and I am writing this in October but still No one will read or review so I'll just sit here until some one does so no fanfic for you.

I cant take it I have to write even though I know no one will read this I just have to, but anyway just to clarify any questions you may have during this story the story starts sixty years before Danny gets his powers or Harry finds he is a wizard, but it would be over a million years after Aang finds out he is the avatar. And Avatar/ Danny/ Harry/ any other character that you know of, will only appear in the second chapter, because (and I know I'm going to loose some of you here) because I want to add some of my characters in just to make you mad but It's only to make it mine but its also to summon the avatar to the present. Oh, I've said too much, here's the story.

Once upon a time there was a pretty pink princess that lived in a huge castle in the top most room of the tallest tower—wait a minute this isn't my story!

Sorry For the technical difficulties, but I new I'd get a lot of you lost on that because I don't want nobody to read this it's so boring and I know if you are reading these words you won't review. But here's a better story.

On the dry, dry, dry lands of the Sahara desert there is no cactus; there is only sand, lots and lots of sand. Well this is the image Tally Wind thought when she looked out on the dirty hills of the Midlands in Minnesota, where there use to be fields of wheat. But now since the cities have taken over the country to connect Amity Park to Harris Town, there have only been dirt hills as far as the eye can see that have smoothed out from the wind moving them around.

Tally is very bright, has beautiful light blue eyes with black eyelashes, a peach completion, a hart shaped face, bright pink lips, and brown wavy hair. She wore light blue Converse shoes with white shoelaces, a white skirt that went down to her knees, a light blue short sleeve shirt that stuck to her skin like glue, and to balance out the tightness of her shirt she put on a white sleeveless jacket that was very loose on her skinny figure, If you hadn't known any better you would have said that she hadn't been fed one day of her fourteen-year-old life because she was so skinny that she could probably of hid her behind a rail without noticing her.

But today she was sitting on the porch of the only standing structure for miles around, that was a small farm house that was so old that you couldn't of known that the house was white unless you lived there for over fifty years because now the house as brown as wood, probably because it was made of wood.

Tally was sitting on the porch with a backpack beside her waiting for her parents to come home they were farmers but now they are dentists because now they had nothing to farm except the pills in the pharmacy that they gave to there patents.

Why was she waiting? Because she missed the stupid school bus for the fifth time, well she didn't really like public schools anyways. The high school that she went to now was a new one named after a stupid language arts teacher named Mr. Casper. What kind of stupid name was that, Casper? And what's even more stupid is that the mascot is the Casper high Raven that doesn't rime, that doesn't sound right it's just wrong!

But she had to anyway, her and her twin brother Tyler. Tyler was a paleontologist. That means that he is permitted to dig in the backyard for fossils. Of course the only thing he's found that are remotely similar to a fossils are a rusted can, an old torn up baby doll and an old toilet plunger. But of course that's not all he does for paleontology he also asks Tally, who knows a lot about computers, to search for things on the web. So that's probably the reason that Tally was so startled when Tyler said "Look! Look! Tally, I finally found something!"

Tyler ran up to Tally with a mud-covered box that was about five inches tall and eight inches wide with a curved lid that had an ancient lock on it.

"Really! So what is it?" Said Tally looking at it with degust at the last phrase.

"Tally, can't you see it's a box probably carved about two million years ago," said Tyler setting the box down on the porch.

"I would have never guessed. So how are you going to find out how to open it without it falling to pieces" asked Tally.

"Well its made of hard metal and I bet that if they put a lock on it they didn't want anyone to see what was inside," said Tyler picking it up and walking inside with Tally fallowing him.

"Who are they" said Tally sitting at the dining table where Tyler had set the box down.

"I don't know they, the people who made the box. Will you go get the pliers," said Tyler sitting down as well.

"What's the magic word" said Tally in a teasing voice.

"Please," said Tyler rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but half of what ever is in there is mine" said Tally going to fetch the pliers.

She came back moments later with the pliers in her hand. She gave them to her twin brother and he squeezed as hard as he could until it broke.

"Tough metal" said Tyler taking the lock off the ring it was attached to.

"Okay" said Tyler putting his hands on the lid of the box but not opening it. He shock his arms like a pro wrestler would before a mach. Then he rotated his head a few times then he popped his knuckles.

"Just open the dam box already!" said Tally grabbing the lid and yanking the box open.

Inside the box were a scroll and another box that was perfectly preserved. The scroll was made of heavy yellow parchment with a Chinese symbol on the sides of the scroll. The box was pure black only three feet tall and three feet wide. Tally reached in and took the scroll out carefully and unrolled it carefully.

On the Scroll were more Chinese writing and at the bottom were four symbols one was three swirls, another one had three squiggly lines and three swirls in a line in the left corner, another one looked like a tablet with a swirl in the middle of it, and the last one looked like a flame with a swirl in the middle of it.

"What is it?" asked Tyler to himself more than anybody.

"Tyler if I knew then I would tell you" said Tally handing him the scroll.

"So will you translate this into your computer?" asked Tyler looking at it again.

"Yah, sure, hand it over" said Tally stretching out her arm and taking it from Tyler.

Next one will have the box ghost in it for those who love the box ghost but,

I must say ewe! If you do.

Oh! No! The world is going to end!

It's just a fanfic crossover of Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, and, oh what's this, AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER! Tell your friends! Tell your family! Tell your balled headed granny! Tell the world! Pleas R&R.

"Hay Shawn over here," said a boy about sixteen, dark spiky brown hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and a smiling Asian face. He was wearing a white shirt, a bright red jacket, tan cargo pants, and a pair of white Reeboks sneakers with two blue stripes on the sides, but I guess he didn't like the two stripes on his sneakers because he had put his favorite ketch-phrases all over his shoe. One on his toe marked in black Sharpe marker said "You'll get places much slower if you take two steps forward and one step back" another one in red and green said "what's a partridge? And what's a pair tree? I don't know so please don't ask me." And other random stuff like "pudding!" or "chicken legs!" in various colors.

He looked around the corner of the old dark hallway he was in and saw a kid about thirteen with his back turned to him. The boy was shaking head to toe petrified from fright. He had black hair that stood on end from the stifling cold temperature of the unaired-conditioned house. He was wearing a white shirt with the words "Whatever it was I didn't do it" on the front.

The smiling Asian boy plastered himself out of view of the kid in black that slowly turned around with a nervous look on his pale face, his blue eyes darted in fear around the hallway he was in, and his teeth were clenched trying to keep them from chattering.

"Eric, Is that you?" said the nervous boy taking a step towards where the other boy was hiding just a few feet away. The boy shivered in the cold, "Man, I forgot my jacket out side."

The Asian boy named Eric put his hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He then took a slow steady breath and opened his mouth trying very hard not to start snickering in the amusement of his friends' brother so spooked. He made a deep growling noise that sounded like a bear or a ferocious dog.

The boy with black hair stopped in his tracks with a look of pure terror in his wide blue eyes. "Wh- wh- who- who's- s- th- there?" the boy stuttered building up enough courage to ask.

Eric had to literally hold himself down to keep himself from laughing out loud. But once he got himself under control he took a big breath bigger that the other one he just previously took. He opened his mouth a wide as he could and made a loud earsplitting scream that could have been heard from all the way across the street.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Help! Help! Aaaaahhhhhhh! It's got me! Aaaaahhhhhhh! It's a huge wolf! It's going to eat me!"

The terrified boy now frantic ran the opposite direction. Eric ran forward and grabbed the frenzied boy holding him with a strong arm raped firmly around his waist. The little boy squirming to get out of his grip hit him squarely in the stomach. Eric let go but he was now hollering with laughter that he just couldn't keep in.

The boy turned around with a surprised look on his face. But that quickly turned to anger. "Why the heck did you do that for?" he said getting a little upset from Eric's lame jokes.

"You should have seen the look on your face Dizzy," said Eric on the floor laughing.

"I told you my name is Rex, not Dizzy. That was a stupid name that my brother made for me when we went to that haunted castle in London," said Rex standing over Eric.

"And I can see why he nick-named you that, ha, ha," said Eric wiping a tear from his eye as he calmed down.

Rex hit Eric who was still on the floor "It's not funny! "

"Yah, whatever," said Eric getting off the floor and standing up. "Where's your jacket?"

"Forgot it out side" said Rex.

"Do you forget everything" said Eric poking him in the ribs playfully.

"No, I don't" said Rex crossing his arms over his chest and holding his nose in the air.

"Then name one thing you haven't forgotten," said Eric mimicking him.

"Well I didn't forget why we were here," said Rex.

"Then why are we here?" said Eric smartly.

Rex dropped his hands to his sides, "We are, um, uh, here to, um—"

BANG!

"Wh- wh- wh- what w- w- was th- th- that," whimpered Rex.

"Oh it's Probably Shawn down stairs or something," said Eric rolling his eyes and looking over the banister of the house they were in.

See Eric and his friend Shawn were always getting into trouble because they would go into a house that had been ether run down, the owners died and never willed it out to someone else, or the owners of the house had run off and never came back.

This one had been there for so long no one could remember what happened to it. But they did know that the residents that lived there were dentists. So why didn't they come into this house before? Because all the neighbors and there parents say that it's haunted, and that they should never go in there because it might be dangerous. Like they care! Well by now they had had enough of this nonsense of a haunted house and decided to check it out their selves.

And to ruin the fun, Shawn's mother had made them take that fun sucking, forgetful moron come with them. Because everyone knows Rex can't go for two seconds in a haunted house, mansion, castle, church, or haunted sand box with out wetting himself. And being forgetful was just the top of it. He always forgot something like, his skate board, his homework, his underwear, his pants etc. and so many other stupid things.

Well their would-be-perfect day was now ruined for Shawn and Eric, all because of an up tight thirteen-year-old, couldn't get a babysitter for the day. And now he was complaining just because of a stupid joke and a slammed door in a haunted house. I mean it would be totally fun if he wasn't here with them, or he could of just wait out side, but for him wanting not to be alone and make them take him with them into the creepy house to be spoiling their fun was just wrong.

"How about we check it out?" said Eric leaning over the banister so far that the screws started to squeak.

"Eric don't lean that far over the banister!" said Rex taking the back of his shirt and tugging him back.

"Why," said Eric with a smile on his face and leaning back over the banister farther than before.

"Why! Because this house is probably older than you are!" said Rex taking Eric's shirt tail and haling him back again.

"I know," said Eric leaning back over the banister again "In fact its forty years older than I am."

"And how do you know that?" said rex just as Eric grabbed Rex by the caller of his shirt and held him over the banister combining Rex's weight and his. The banister couldn't hold them both it broke they both tumbled down to the lower part of the house screaming. They landed in the family room of the house on a dusty table that broke they were covered in dust and wood pieces from the banister.

"I told you not to lean that far over the banister, but no you just couldn't listen" said Eric sitting up sorely.

"No you didn't, you were the one who was holing me over the banister," said Rex sitting up to with his hand on his head.

"Wow you actually managed to remember something," said Eric standing up and putting his hand on his back.

Eric got up to as Eric helped him up on his feet "Well at least we didn't break anything," Said Rex shooting Eric a dirty look.

"Giirrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oh Eric that dog noise is getting a little old, you're not going to scare me again," said rex turning to Eric.

"I didn't do anything," said Eric throwing up his hands in defense.

"Oh come on! If you didn't do it then who did"

Eric no longer had with his goofy smile on had a look of pure terror on his face and was shaking ferociously in the same way Rex had been shaking earlier.

"Okay that's real mature just because I'm younger doesn't mean you can mimic me."

"Giirrrrrrrrrrr"

Now this time Rex had been looking strait at Eric and his mouth didn't move a twitch.

His face now had the same expression Eric had with wide eyes said in a squeaky voice" Eric, if that wasn't you then who was it?"

Eric pointed a shaky finger at a huge hairy monster standing behind Rex. It had black fur, with white raiser sharp claws and teeth. Its squinted eyes were glowing a bright radiant color of red. It slightly resembled a wolf except that it was standing on its two back paws and was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket.

Rex turned around slowly and saw this gory sight. He ran all the way down the hall with Eric right behind him.

They ran out the back door because the front one had been blocked by the enormous creature. They slammed the back door behind them and lock it with a key they had found under the rug.

"Eric- Eric- wha- what do- do- we do n- now!" said Rex tugging the sleeve of Eric's jacket.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Scrape! Scrape! Scrape! The monster was clawing on the door!

"Get off me!" said Eric shoving Rex off his arm. "Let's hope that monster doesn't gets out and finds something else to chase."

"It will! Shawn's still in there!" said Rex grabbing the key and starting to push the key into the slot.

"No!" said Eric grabbing back the key "if we go in that way he'll get us!"

"Then what are we suppose to do?" said Rex franticly.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Scrape! Scrape! Scrape!

"I know, we go around the front and slip in, that brut won't even know what hit him!"

"Okay let's go" said Rex running around to the front of the house with Eric right behind him.

The house looked just like a ranch house where farmers had lived out in their crops and it probably was at one point. Because this part of the suburbs were farm land until it was sold over to the city a few miles away.

Rex got to the door first and waited for Eric to get there to. Eric turned the knob on the door it creaked slowly open.

"Okay lets go, Shawn's probably up in the attic" said Eric creeping slowly in. Rex followed still frightened of what might happen and the monster was still clawing on the door down stairs.

Scrape! Scrape! Scrape! Bang! Bang! Bang!

They were all the way up stairs when.

Bang!

The down stairs back door had busted down with one more blow from the monster. Eric and Rex literally flew up the stairs and across the hall way.

They found the stairs of the attic and crept slowly up.


	2. Oh, its called a prolouge!

Dedications: I dedicate this fanfic to Weirdo or other wide known as Nicky Woody who should always have her ponytail on either one side of her head or the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last air bender, Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter, and the idea is now up for grab of anything that's not related to those three things I do not own, but Tally is mine!

Rated T: because I went to the extreme here with six cans of soda, again, and I am now writing three pages per second but it will where off, and this has a few mild words.

Here is the next part that I'm sure you don't want to read. But it comes to mind that I'm doing flash backs. Because in the first part where the two twins are looking at the scroll yah that's sixty years before Shawn, Rex, and Eric are in the dark house which if you didn't notice was the same exact house as the one Tyler and Tally lived in. and to link the two, I have this fanfic, and I will be doing authors commentary on and off throughout this story, because I know no one is going to read it, with the exception of my friends that I have just so recently kidnapped and I have now have gagged, tied, and glued their eyes open so the only thing they have to do in the mean time is read this gay fanfic. And if you are reading this then you need to review and tell me if I should let them go or if I should keep them here until the cops show up. Dam there already here! Now while I word of the cops, from my computer you review. Shit! There goes my new lava lamp.

Oh and if you are wondering what Tally's twin brother Tyler looks like here's his description: he is very quirky, he has brown hair like Tally, blue eyes as well same age (of course) and he was wearing white Skechers, light blue jean pants, a white shirt, and a long sleeve light blue jacket. (Enough for you, but I know you wont be reading this so why do I bother?)

Oh and magik fantasma the wolf/dog is not Lupin, but that would be a good story feel free to use that idea but the one I have is actually from a book called Oddly Enough and ends, oh you'll just have to read it.

Tally was on a computer (that would be old so old because the computers back sixty years ago were so lame) this one was a new one that Tally had paid for with her own money. (It was moderately huge and really retarded because the computer chip wasn't invented until ten years later.)

But here sat Tally with her brother Tyler trying to decode this scroll with Chinese writing on it this is how fare they had gotten:

Power is balanced among four great nations: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. An order made up of men and women lead each nation given the powers to manipulate these elements, given to them by Merlin himself a great wizard in 1,000 B.C. who lead the grate war against the muggls, to sustain world piece. When the war was over the order of men and women that Merlin had made went there separate ways and were reclaimed as muggles. But these muggles were diferent than other muggles and then they caled themselves benders. As years went on Merlin noticed a change, a bender that could not only control his eliment but all the elements. This bender was the most powerfull bender of them all, and the spirit of the earth since he is reincarnated between al the elements in order Air, Water, Earth, Fire. So then it was decited that he should restor balence between the nations if things got out of hand. But what this bender didn't know was that he was olso restoring balence between the muggles and the wizards, this bender was called the Ava— (Thats retarted)

They had gotten this far in about six to eight hours give or take. (Hay they had most of the day they had missed school.)

But of course Tyler was bored he had nothing to do and is teen boy mind couldn't take the suspense, so as Tally translated the script he examined and cleaned the box that the scroll and the black box had come in.

Tyler had just finished shining the box, and he had saw that it had gems covering the box and it was made of iron. (This probably explained why the script and the black box had survived that long in there. Duh, forehead!) But after he had polished shined and equated the amount of money that it was worth, Tally was still no where from finishing. (Because the retarded computer had been so retarded that it couldn't even translate a stupid script!) So now he inspected the black box. (Retarded sucker!)

The box was very plain just black painted wood with no latch hinge or locks just a box with a small crack where it supposedly opened. But he found nothing interesting about it so he just opened it.

"Whoosh!"

A gust of wind blew the black bow out of his hands and out of the box came a short translucent (but everyone else calls it semi-transparent duh!) ban wearing jean overalls, a grey shirt, a black cap, and a pair of grey gloves.

"I am the fly ghost" he said (and just for you to know he will become the stupid box ghost) "And you obnoxious wizards humans will be destroyed under my fly trap."

"Oh, my, gosh" said Tally "what did you do Tyler?"

"Nothing," said Tyler "I just opened this box and this, this thing came out." (Like you call that nothing)

"Ah, ha," said the fly ghost "you have found the box of doom! And now it is mine! For I am the Fly Ghost!"

Yah, fly ghost your fly is open," said Tally.

"Ops," said the fly ghost closing his barn door. "And now you shall parish"

"Uh, Tyler just put the freaken thing back in its stupid box and stop messing around" said Tally snatching the black box away from Tyler.

"You can not put me back in that square container since it is now mine," said the fly ghost "and now I shall be only known as the box ghost!" he swooped down and snatched it out of Tally's hands and pointed the open box at Tally and Tyler.

"Whatever" said Tally picking up the script just before Tyler and herself were sucked into the black box with a blinding flash of white light.

"Ah ha," said the box ghost closing the lid on the box "now you humans both muggle and wizard shall now fear my box of doom! Beware" he flew towards the door laughing maliciously. Just before tripping over a suitcase propped up he dropped the box and it stumbled down the stairs.

"Tally! Tyler! Are you up there!" came a female voice from down stairs.

"Dam! I'll have to come back later to get the box of doom! Beware!" said the box ghost flying out through the sealing.

Now to answer your fascinating questions that my friends asked me over the jail telephone that I used to call them to tell them I need a computer to keep writing these lovely stories. These questions I'm sure you have are: Where did "Tally and Tyler go?" or "how come the box ghost was the fly ghost?" well I'm only going to answer one and that one is "where did Tally and Tyler go?"

The answer to that is they went to a parallel universe full of technology and learning as far as time goes and over sixty years they will learn more about the twenty-first century, the past, and what it hold but they wont come out alive because the place they have been sent to has no food water or nourishment just infinite knowledge. I've decided to call this place Avalon (Not my name idea because all of mine stink, the thing I got it out of was a book called Avalon web of magic but so far I've also herd about it in a song called marvelous things and a Harry Potter map telling you about all the things that J.K. tells you related to others in her stories.)

Flash Forwards 60 years

Eric and Rex had crept up into the attic and found Shawn browsing some boxes. (Imagine that)

"Shawn! A big werewolf, tying to eat me!" blurted out Rex tugging his black jacket.

Shawn was about sixteen as well and wore a black jacket, a black shirt that said "I have just kidnapped myself and if you ever want to see me again then give me a million dollars or more". He also wore black jeans, black Reebok's sneakers, black sunglasses, and he had his slick, black, oily hair tied in a small pony tail out the back. His pale face had no expression but body language took over and told Rex that he didn't believe him. (I just gave you the exact description of my friend Shawn, except my friend Shawn is twelve not sixteen. Oh, yah, and on the first chapter that was also a friend of mine and his exact description, But Rex's name was just my pastors name and I thought if Shawn had a younger brother then this is how he would act.)

"Come on don't you believe me!" said Rex "Eric saw it to!"

Shawn turned his head toward Eric.

"Yah, its true there's a huge wolf down there hunting us down and we have to get out of here!"

"Yah, like I'll believe that one Eric, you play too much and plus if there was a wolf down there then we would be able to see it out side howling," Shawn joked.

"Awwwoooowwwwwhhhhhh!"

Every body hurried over to the window in the attic and looked out into the back lawn. The moon was full at this point of night and they could only see the outline of a huge hairy monster with a strap of cloth in his huge grasps, it stopped and sniffed in the air.

"It's tracking us down like an animal" whispered Shawn. (Just so you know Shawn's voice is very deep, I think Dante Basco could do a really good impression of him.)

The huge shape ran back to the front of the house and began scraping on the door.

Scrape! Scrape! Scrape! Bang! Bang! Bang! (Dèj'a vu)

"How- How- How do we ge- get out now," whimpered Rex.

"First, don't wet your self, next, turn invisible and sneak right past it," said Eric.

"Eric! This is no laughing mater, that wolf will be up here in maters of seconds" said Shawn in a serious voice.

Eric finally shut his giber jabber and acted seriously. (Finally)

BANG!

The huge wolf finally broke down the door it ran strait towards the stairs to the attic.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The creature was now trying to knock down the attic door. And when it finally did with one last Bang!

It came through the door and was looking at the children with its red eyes. They fell of Rex staring at him blankly and impassively. In its right hand was a red jacket, Rex's jacket! (But in his other there was nothing.) He held out one hairy black arm with Rex's jacket in its clutches, and it said in a booming voice, "Hay, stupid, you forgot this out side!"

I don't think Rex forgot anything from there on out but he still had nightmares and wet himself when he got scared. But when they all got home and calmed down from the event Shawn showed them the thing he had found in the attic.

"What does it do?" asked Eric.

(Shawn wasn't there because he had left to stay at home where it was safe so they were at Eric's house.)

"I don't know, but it looks cool, doesn't it?" said Shawn showing him a small black box with a line around the middle where it supposedly opened. Although there were no locks, hinges, or latch it seemed very important.

"Well open it then" said Eric.

Eric's house was one story wood tile some places blue carpet others they were at the kitchen table that was oval shaped but surprising colors. Someone had painted over the table bright pink and had decided to splatter paint it with various bright and vivid colors such as: electric green, blinding yellow, purple, orange, and blue. Obviously Eric's mother was an artist and obviously his dad was in the military because every inch of the dining room ether had a military metal, a picture of Eric's family and dad in a military uniform, or a uniform tacked to the wall that was bright orange and blue.

So Shawn opened it with out delay. (Because I delayed it)

Whoosh!

A gust of wind swept across the room and out fell five children. (Wow, oh, and this will make sense later because I know only two went in but five came out. Hu, duh.)

Two of the children must have been twins because they looked related and looked the same age. They both had dark brown hair, (I know that ghosts ether have black or white hair but I'm the author I can do any thing) one of the twins a girl was wearing light blue Converse shoes, a black skirt, a light blue skin tight shirt and a loose black sleeveless jacket. The other twin who was a bow was wearing black Skechers shoes, light blue jeans, a black shirt, and a long sleeved light blue jacket.

But the other three looked like they had just fallen out of china land.

One that was baled boy about thirteen with arrow tattoos on his head and hands was wearing yellow and bright orange that matched the painted walls of the kitchen.

Another one who was a sixteen-year-old boy had his dark brown hair in a small pony tail, he was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt with white cloth raped around his arm and wrist under a baggy light blue sleeveless shirt that went down to his knees but had a slit on the hems for him to move around, dark blue pants and a pair of brown boots. (Ha, long description, now I know nobody is reading this now.)

The last one was a fourteen-year-old girl with her dark brown hair tied and braided into a pony tail and she was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt under a light blue shirt some what baggy but probably because it was suppose to be a dress and went to her ankles with a white fur hem, dark blue paints and grey boots with the same white fur hem around her ankles.

See what happens next in the next chapter "hops I did it again!" update will probably occur on this date: (some time between this week and the thirty first.) will you cut the commentary Anastasia! (That's my name for you civilians who don't know me.) Now stop! Really!


	3. Be afraid be very afraid,

**Ha! Made you look!**

Dedications: I dedicate this fanfic to Weirdo or other wise known as Nicky Woody who should always have her ponytail on either one side of her head or the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last air bender, Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter, and the idea is now up for grab of anything that's not related to those three things I do not own, but Tally is mine!

Rated—oh, you should already know what it's rated don't you?

I know that I am loosing it you don't want to read this so why do I even bother. But at least for those who are unfortunate enough to accidentally stumble across this boring story filled with my political view on the main subject of three idiotic themes of entertainment, for you I have finally cultivated this horrid chapter where I have finally added some Harry Potter in to this insane, retarded, and mixed-up story. In the last one you should have noticed the five characters or at least two or three. If you didn't then you just better look out for a knuckle sandwich you have coming for you. Anyway my family finally baled me out of jail and I'm grounded until next year but I had enough time to type out all this and send it before my parents take my computer away but for those who skip pages here's a recap—if you don't care then skip down to the next chapter—Tally, Tyler, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were released from the black box, "Of doom!" by Shawn and Eric, and are now in Eric's kitchen. So es stupido read this and you will find out how to keep an idiot busy.

I've decided to do where the setting is thing. Yu' know where at the beginning of the book where it says "Eric's kitchen" or "The deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeep, bowls of the earth" but in this case well be going with the first one.

"In Eric's chicken" I mean, kitchen –o :)

Tally and Tyler were standing in the strangest looking kitchen they had ever seen. The walls were painted bright orange and blue, covered with medals, pictures and a few uniforms, the counter of the kitchen was vibrant pink with purple swirls, the dining table was pink, splatter painted in several other bright colors.

Tally and Tyler floated off the ground and looked at the people staring at them.

'Hasn't these people ever seen a ghost before' Tally thought 'but then again maybe they hadn't, after all, these people are muggles.'

"Are we free finally free" said Tyler amazed that there was no more infinite void filled with books, advanced computers, TV's, video games, and other knowledgeable know how.

"Tyler, were finally in the real world again" said Tally with a smile.

"Um, excuse me but, would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!" yelled Shawn looking at the strange people who were in his kitchen.

"And who are you," asked Tally swooping down to Shawn's level of height.

"I'll ask the questions first it's my house" said Eric stepping up.

"Fine then asks away" said tally floating back a few feet.

"Thank you, I guess," said Eric. "Well, um, who are you people, and what are you doing in my house and how are you flying?"

"I'm Tyler and this is my sister Tally" said Tyler soaring over to his twin sister's side "and we're here because you opened the box of infinite knowledge, and we can fly because we are ghosts."

"Wait, there's no such things as ghosts" said Eric.

"Well then what are we?" said Tally flying through a chair.

"Um, a, uh, er, a, figment of my imagination" said Eric.

"So then are you suggesting that you're crazy" said Tally hovering next to her brother.

"Yes, no, I don't know but you guys need to get out of my house!" Said Eric trying to push them towards the front door but his hands just went right through them.

"Where are we" asked the girl dressed in blue looking at her surroundings.

"And who are you" asked the older boy with the pony tail pointing at Shawn and Eric.

"Fine, I'm Eric and this is Shawn, but who the heal are you, really" asked Eric.

"I'm Aang, this is Katara, and He's Sokka," said Aang looking at the strange place he was in. "But where are we, and how did we get here?"

"You're in east Minnesota," answered Shawn, "but how you got here is a clue to me?"

"Then how do we get back?" asked Katara getting worried.

"Well what did you do last?" asked Tyler floating down to the ground.

"Well, we were getting on to Appa and I opened this black box just before Zuko attacked us and all the sudden we came up here" said Sokka.

"Well, we can safely assume that you fell through the realm of learning and fell trough the time warp that is in it and came through to another time that the box was opened," said Tyler. "And that probably means that one more trip through the box should send you to you're time period. But who is this Zuko?"

"But if you just send them back into the box then they could just go to the realm of knowledge if you just simply send them back through the portal," said Tally drifting towards the floor and standing next to her twin brother "the only safe thing to do would be to see Clock Work."

"Yah that's a great Idea Tally" said Tyler "he knows everything and he controls time."

"Excuse me, but who are you, and what are you talking about?" asked Aang grabbing his staff of the floor.

"I'm Tyler this is my sister Tally, and apparently you're in the future,"

"What that's impossible" said Sokka.

"Well since that box interferes with the time line, all the knowledge had to be taken from different periods of time," said Tyler.

"But the question is," said Tally "how did you just fall through the fabric of time, what caused you to just skip the long wait in the realm of knowledge and not remain in the realm until the box was opened again, and why this period of time?"

"Very good conundrum Tally but I don't think those puzzles can be solved if a piece is missing," said a frail old ghost with a dark hooded coat, a long beard, and a staff with a clock on it, appearing out of no where.

"Okay not only do we not know what's going on, who is this guy?" asked Sokka.

"I am ClockWork, master of time, and I have been watching young Tally and Tyler here, for quite some time now," said ClockWork slowly in his same wise sounding droll.

"Actually were seventy-four since we lived most of our life and after life in the realm of knowledge," said Tyler floating up to Clockworks level of elevation.

"Actually," said Clock Work tuning into an adult "you are only fourteen since that realm of knowledge, as so you call it, was invented by me it exists out of time, I have recently been calling it Avalon since Avalon is a place that wounded solders go on the battle field, it is not the human world, nor the ghost zone, but a place in between, that has no time or place. I thought that the portal, in the shape of a box that accidentally slipped into the human world, would not be intervened, by anyone when it was placed in the ground, undisturbed for decades. But of course, I suspected that someone would find it."

"But how are we ghosts if that realm is out of time?" asked Tally.

"You are ghosts because humans can only stay in a realm out of time for only as long as they think they've been in there a week" said clock work changing into a kid.

"How do you do that?" asked Aang.

"Do what?" asked ClockWork.

"That thing where you change your age and stuff" said Aang.

"Oh, yes" said ClockWork changing into an old man "you are wondering why I have no defiant age" said ClockWork. Aang nod his head. "Well, I have lived all my death out of time where there is no time so I cannot get older but as you go on your mind gets older and when your mind gets older then your appearance follows. But as old people do get old there memories come into mind and it's like going back in time to the time they were a kid and it's just like being a kid."

"So ClockWork are you here to take these people back to there time?" asked Tyler.

"Actually," said ClockWork "my employers have now asked me to take care of those who have stumbled into Avalon and have been unleashed to all the knowledge it holds."

"So basically you came here to tell me and Tyler we are no longer just ghosts we are a responsibility to?" said Tally.

"Yes, but not just you and your brother, but Aang, Katara, and Sokka, as well," said ClockWork. "And I want to ask you all if you would bee interested in being a helpers of mine."

"What do you mean by us we don't even know who you are, or what you're talking about" said Aang, as the aftermath of surprise was finally wearing off.

"Well naturally you fell into Avalon which is also known as 'the realm of knowledge' or in Britain they call it 'the room of requirement'. But you are now my responsibility Avatar Aang."

"How do you know I'm the avatar?"

"I know everything."

"So what do you want us to do sir?" asked Tally standing, or floating, up strait.

"I want you to find Danny Phantom, whom is also a responsibility of mine," said ClockWork. "I need him to help with my ultimate plan, which will be left unknown until I have my assembly."

"So who is this Danny guy and why is he so important?" asked Tyler.

"He is half ghost, half human, and he lives among the human in this town," Said Clock Work. "And you will go to his school for a couple of weeks and see if he is willing to help. It is essential he knows you are friends, so you can work together."

"But what do we do we don't know anything about this time and we aren't ghosts, or what ever you are," said Katara.

"But you are benders, and I think Tally and Tyler would be more than happy to help you on the future since they spent sixty years briefing it," said ClockWork changing into an adult.

"I'm not a bender," said Sokka, "and anyways this is probably all just a dream and I could wake up in a nice igloo in the South Pole, where there is nothing about benders—"

"And the past few months of your life could be a hallucination," said ClockWork "and you could have never met Aang and the fire nation would not be on your trail and you would be training babies who need to go pee pee all the time to be warriors."

"Yes, I mean no!"

"Well reality of fiction you are going to blend in with the human muggles and find Danny Phantom" said ClockWork.

"Excuse me, but what are muggles?" asked Aang.

"Muggles are humans that have no magical or bending abilities" said Tally.

"And Sokka is one of them" said Tyler sarcastically.

"Hay!"

"Hay, what happened to Eric and Rex?" asked Tally floating over to Eric and Rex who were staring blankly into space not moving one bit.

"Time has stopped for them and when I start it for them they will have no memory of anything that concerns that black box or Avalon," said ClockWork tuning into a child. "But the questions Tally asked need to be answered and I have the counter."

"So what is the counter?" asked Tyler.

"When Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko fell into Avalon Zuko something disconnected the worm hole that leads to Avalon."

"But what could disconnect a worm hole?" asked Tally.

"The only thing I know that could disconnect worm holes would be if a star fell into it and burned the interior of the hole" said Tally.

"Or a fire bender that kept throwing flames in all directions" said ClockWork.

"Oh" said Tyler and Tally spontaneously.

"But what happened to Zuko?" asked Aang.

"He is right here" said ClockWork waving his hand and appeared a struggling teen aged boy wearing crimson red armor bound by glowing red chains around his wrist. "He will not be joining you on your task, but I have decided to teach him proper manners. He is not very sociable."

"You got that right" said Aang.

"I herd that Avatar" said Zuko standing up "and you will die!"

"Wow, this is anger management just screaming to be let free" said Tyler.

Zuko charged for Tyler, he swung his fist viscously at Tyler.

"Strike one" said Tyler as a fist went strait through him, "Strike two, Strike three,"

"And he is out of here" said ClockWork waving his hand and Zuko was gone.

"Nice work" said Tally sarcastically.

"Now do you accept Tally, Tyler, Aang, Katara, and Sokka, to help me find Danny Phantom" said ClockWork.

"I guess"

"Sure"

"Yah"

"Okay"

"What do we have to lose?"

"Well let's get this sucker show on the road" said Tyler.

"Guess where?" it starts with a P...

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square house of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing; the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Due to the substantial loss of water no one dared to be in the blazing sun, except for the exception of a teenage boy who was laying flat on his back in a flower bed outside number four.

I told you I'd put "s-o-m-e" Harry Potter in this one. Well that's all, see you in January.

I told you next year and that's next year. / Duh!


	4. Authors Note and a little bit more

Dedications: I dedicate this fanfic to Weirdo or other wise known as Nicky Woody who should always have her ponytail on either one side of her head or the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last air bender, Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter, and the idea is now up for grab of anything that's not related to those three things I do not own, but Tally is mine!

Rated—oh, you should already know what it's rated don't you?

Okay I left off with Harry Potter right? Well I don't know it's been like two months since I wrote it, Right? And I decided to do Harry in his fifth year so that would make him fifteen? Well this had a change of pace because I have altered his path a bit it is so wicked. Well It comes up in this chapter. So where did I leave off, ah here in the second paragraph. Well I hope you don't mind me forgetting, because no one will listen, but the thing is that I can only remember something until something else takes its place, or I can remember something that's told to me once then something comes up to make me remember it forever like this scripture verse from the Bible "If thou do not judge then thou shall not be judged." Really! But you don't want to hear that, speaking that this is the only story I have posted on Fanfiction. Net all the other stories were written reports to my teacher (if you have this teacher then you should be able to tell who I am) Mrs. Cole. "I N V U" say them out loud and you know what I'm talking about. evil live (It's spelled the same way backwards.)

Well this is my fan fiction and you should really find a new hobby if you are reading this.

"Privet Drive"

The boy lying on his back, in the garden of number four Privet Drive was a skinny lad, with untidy jet black hair, and circle rimed glasses in front of his astonishing green eyes. But he had a slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His jeans were torn, baggy, and dirty, his shirt baggy as well as faded and the soles of his shoes were peeling away from his feet.

This unattractive punk was named Harry Potter, and his appearance did not well boat with the neighbors, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness should be punishable by law. But he had hidden himself behind a large bush this evening, and was quite invisible to the neutral passerby. In fact, the only way he would be spotted was if Uncle Vernon of Aunt Petunia stuck their heads out the living room window and looked strait down into the flower beds below.

Harry thought this was his best hiding place yet, in fact he thought someone should congratulate him on it. Although the uncomfortably of laying on the rough, hot earth, was not a good point, but hay, no one was glaring at him, or saying anything to him. At least he could hear the television in the house where his Aunt and Uncle lived with his bratty, selfish, and spoiled cousin Dudley.

Almost as though his thought had fluttered through the open window, Vernon Dursley, Harry's Uncle, suddenly spoke. "Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to but in. where is he anyway?"

"_Where is he anyway?"_ mocked Harry in Vernon deep voice. Then he interpreted Aunt Petunia's high pitched voice, "_I don't know, but surly he's up to no good_," then he said in his normal voice, "yah, that's what they think."

"I don't know" said Aunt Petunia, right on queue "not in the house."

Uncle Vernon grunted.

"_Watching the news..._" he said mocking Harry now.

"Copy caters" said Harry under his breath.

"I'd like to know what he's really up to," said Uncle Vernon. "As if a normal boy cares what's on the news."

Harry had his hand up and was opening and closeting simultaneously to uncle Vernon's mouth.

"Dudley hasn't got a clue to what's going on in the rest of the world" said Uncle Vernon.

"This is probably why he's failing history," said Harry "and lunch."

"I doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is!" said Uncle Vernon. "Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about '_his lot'_ on '_our_' news—"

"He doesn't know how wrong he is" said Harry under his breath again.

"Vernon, _Shh!" _said Aunt Petunia. "The window's open!"

"Oh—yes—sorry—dear..."

Harry made himself cross eyed, stuck out his tong, and held his node up with his finger, "Retards," he said in a stupid, idiotic voice.

The Dursleys fell silent. Harry listened to a jingle about Fruit 'N Bran breakfast cereal on the T.V. inside. While he watched Mrs. Fig, a batty, cat-loving old lady from nearby Wisteria Walk, stroll slowly past.

Aw short story but see you in February when I'll be updating next!


	5. I got nothing

Dedications: I dedicate this fanfic to Weirdo or other wise known as Nicky Woody who should always have her ponytail on either one side of her head or the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last air bender, Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter, and the idea is now up for grab of anything that's not related to those three things I do not own, but Tally is mine!

Rated T: for my insanity

Well I know this probably won't be very funny but I still try. So still try to review. And the only reason that you couldn't review is because A) you too scared. Advice: Shut up you wouldn't be that scared if you had seen my momma the day that she saw my report card. Or B) you got attacked by a gorilla while you were on your computer. Advice: well it's completely understandable but right after you get out of the hospital you better review. Or C) you got no penname so you can't review. Advice: actually you can review so stop that lying, stop that lying. Or D) you have no hands because an angry leach chewed them off. Advice: I got none, but try not to do it again its really painful. Or E) because you stopped reading this fan fiction long before I ever got to this part. Advice: Read this OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FORCE YOU TO READ THIS!

This concludes my theory of how people get dyslexia. Class is dismissed and I'll see you on Monday.

--------------Stupid page break that doesn't work right------------------

"At Casper high"

"What time is it" asked Tyler.

"There is no time, time is standing still" Joked Tally.

"Oh ha, ha, ha" said Tyler sarcastically "Don't mind if I don't add in humor but I was just wondering what time it would be if time were moving."

"The time would be June 1, 1994, (I know that Danny is in the year 2004 or 5, But I have to make this work) 10:30 AM," said ClockWork.

"But wouldn't that mean that all of the students are on vacation?" asked Tally.

'You know" said ClockWork "I didn't think of that."

"Great" said Tyler sarcastically "we have no clue where he is."

"Don't worry Wart, I know of a spell that can take us to whoever we want to find" said Tally.

"A spell as in Witchcraft, Isn't that dangerous?" said Katara.

"No, but is Tyler is doing it, it is," said Tally sarcastically.

Tyler pouts while Katara and Aang giggle (I know 'giggle' sounds so girly but I had an image I just didn't have another word for it).

"So let's go already" grunts Tyler still pouting.

"Yes the sooner the better," said ClockWork.

Tally waves her hand and says "find Danny Fenton."

(I know Witches use wands but Tally is a ghost so she had different powers.

--------------Stupid page break that doesn't work right------------------

"Back to Privet Drive"

**The plot thickens and apparently so does the words**

Danny Fenton was now driving down Privet Drive with his Retarded family in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle (FFAV or RV) and his best friends.

Well at least his dad was a Retard the women in the Fenton Family were smart like all women are. Danny of course was bored out of his wits like any other kid who had to sit in a car as his parents sing the never-ending song "This old man".

"This old man he played Five-hundred-fifty-three He played nick knack on my – uh- tree. With a nick knack patty whack give a dog a bone this old man came rolling home."

"You know guys" said Danny "This song was great the first, I don't know Five Ten times but after Two-thousand-six-hundred-twenty-six It gets, how can I put this nicely "increasingly annoying and about to drive me into insanity!".

"Lighten up at least we're on the street were we'll be staying," said Jazz.

Then Tucker cut in "This old man he played Five-hundred-fifty-four, he played nick knack on my décor. With a nick knack patty whack give a dog a bone this old man came rolling home. - What! I tend to like singing this song on road trips."

"Uh, right at least we're only a few minutes away from getting away from insanity," said Danny.

"Oh look! We're here!" said Mrs. Fenton in a sing-song voice. "Everybody grab something out of the trunk and let's go into the rented house."

"Finally," said Danny once he got outside "Fresh air!" (Whoosh! No clue why I put that there I just did! In dedication to Brianna "I still have no idea how to spell your name!" Gosh!)

"Here honey" said Danny's mom handing him a large box and going to get one for herself.

"Uh, so this is where we're going to be for the next five months" said Sam. "Number Three Privet Drive. Not bad, but at least we'll miss school for a three months."

"Of course you won't have to miss school!" boomed Mr. Fenton in his usual happy tone. "You'll be going to a local School named Stonewall High!"

"Uh," said Sam "And I thought this was a vacation."

"Well" said Tucker "technically the first two months are vacation then the next three are school. But in another country. I wonder what these people have to show for technology."

"I bet it's crappy whatever it is" said Sam walking into the front hall of Number three and setting down the box she was holding.

Danny turned on a light in the hall "Well be glad they have electricity. I expected them to still have torches."

"Yah" said Sam.

"Well, come on lets see the upstairs before we have to lug more boxes in here," said Tucker dropping his box on his foot and letting out a yelp. "I hate you," says Tucker to the box.

Danny and Sam roll their eyes and go upstairs with Tucker hopping behind them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Okay I have just updated because school has drained the imagination out of me so right now I have just got a imagination burst so flame me for being late and for the story being too short. (Cowers in corner while sucking thumb.)


End file.
